As microelectronic device sizes continue to shrink, there is a continued demand for low k interlayer dielectric (ILD) materials. Certain low k materials have been proposed, including various carbon-containing materials such as organic polymers and carbon-doped oxides. Such low dielectric constant materials may serve to reduce the resistance-capacitance (RC) delay of a microelectronic device and thus may contribute to improved device performance.